


【Haringgrove】The Last Night

by DCC222



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 时间线：第三季，Billy被寄生之后设定是两人已经在一起了，Billy因为实在不想让别的东西进入Steve（？和“它”商量自己来，经由X来寄生Steve只是为了开车的设定……注意：有黑化Billy，强制剧情。pwp一发完。





	【Haringgrove】The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> 这对那么带感怎么没人搞呢……第三季没有对手戏好怨念啊

夏天。

当人们说起这个词汇的时候，脑中浮现的是斑驳的树影、刺眼的阳光、清凉的饮料、泳池里的美好肉体、火热的恋情……以及夜晚留宿在小伙伴家、进行一些小小的恶作剧。

“Eleven，你准备好了吗？”

在一间普通小木屋的普通房间里，两个女孩子正坐在床上，其中一个拥有一头红色卷发，她看着面前用纸板做的、写满名字的圆盘，跃跃欲试地说道。

“开始转吧，Max。”

被称为Eleven的女孩有着黑色的头发，手上拿着一根布条，递了一个空的可乐玻璃瓶给自己的同伴。Max拿过瓶子，放在纸板中间，用力一转，两个女孩紧紧盯着瓶口，直到它停下来指向了一个名字。

“Billy？”

看到这个名字，Max皱了皱眉头，她不知道偷看她的哥哥是不是一个很好的主意。

“为什么不试试呢？我的意思是，总比Mr.Wheeler有意思不是吗？”Eleven不以为意，她把收音机塞给Max，抬手用布条蒙住了自己的眼睛。

“好吧、好吧，但是要是看到他和女孩子在一起你就马上回来，知道吗？我可不想把你带坏。”Max将收音机调到白噪音频道，“暑假的晚上！他们不会干什么好事的。”

“我看到他了。”白噪音的声音充斥着房间，不一会儿Eleven就看到了他们的目标，“他不是一个人……如果他和男孩子在一起呢？”

“？男孩子？大晚上的他和男孩子在一起？那是谁？”

“看起来像是……Steve？”

“什么？Steve？他们在干什么？”

“他们在接吻。”Eleven有些疑惑地说道，“Steve还穿着卖冰淇淋的衣服”

“哈？？？”

“呃……Billy正在把他带到床边……”

“好了El！你快回来！”

一把关了收音机，Max扯下了Eleven的眼罩，惊魂未定。再看下去她就该看到不该看的东西了！

两个女孩面面相觑。今晚，她们打开了新世界的大门。

让我们把时间倒回几个小时之前。

Steve·Harrington这个暑假过得不能算是太开心。他没有考上大学，现在又不得不在镇上新开的商场里一家愚蠢的冰淇淋店打工——还要因为公司政策穿着傻里傻气的蓝色水手服。

而他的男朋友——是啊，男朋友，在镇上游泳池当救生员，Steve说不好是他不能去游泳还是Billy天天不穿上衣在泳池边被所有人看光更让他恼怒。

但是最让他生气的，是Billy昨晚整整失踪了一个晚上！没有见面、没有电话，就连自己打电话过去都只能听到该死的语音信箱！

正当他在考虑今天下班之后是不是直接杀到Billy家去的时候，面前的小窗口被猛地打开了，他搭档的脸出现在窗口：“嘿，你的救生员来找你了。”

“哦，他还敢来。”Steve面无表情的说，拉开隔间的门，看到那个罪魁祸首穿着红色的沙滩裤，敞开着衬衣靠在柜台前，店里的女孩子都在看着他窃窃私语。

“把你的衣服穿好！你昨天哪儿去了？”压低着声音看着Billy，Steve圆圆的眼睛透露出他现在可没有什么好心情，“你最好给我一个好点儿的理由。”

“我也想你，宝贝。”Billy轻轻一笑，这时Steve注意到他嘴角带着一点伤痕。

“嘿！Robin！今天Steve早点儿下班！”Billy侧身，一把将Steve拉出了柜台，向里面喊道：“就现在！”

“今天的小费我多分一份。”对这样的情景已经习以为常，金发的少女只是无聊的玩着冰淇淋勺，无所谓的对着被拉远的Steve说。

一路被Billy拉着塞到了车里，Steve任命地系好安全带，看着Billy发动车子开到大路上，歪着头说：“你要是再不解释，我就要跳车了。”

“去我家。”Billy偏偏头，“我有很重要的事情。”

“就穿着这身衣服？你还让我损失了一份小费！”

“我觉得挺可爱的，水手Steve。”

Steve做了一个夸张的表情，天哪，他都忘了Billy平时就是一个有点混蛋的家伙。

“你的挡风玻璃好像有些碎了。”

“别管它。”Billy耸耸肩。

“‘别管它’？我还以为你的车才是你男朋友呢。”

Billy没再说话，偏过身子亲了亲Steve的脸颊。

“上帝啊！看路！”

Steve并不是第一次去Billy家，他留宿过不少个荒唐的晚上——当然他们最喜欢地方的还是Steve家的泳池。

Billy的卧室是一个再熟悉不过的地方，所以棕色头发的少年此刻对接下来这一晚会发生的事情毫无提防，更没有发现Billy在他身后悄悄的锁上了门。

“好了，你到底有什么……唔！”

还没有说完一句完整的话，Steve只感到眼前一晃，等他反应过来的时候，Billy已经一把将他按到了墙上，狠狠的吻住了他。

“唔……嗯……”

Billy的手不安分的从水手服的短裤下面伸了进去，抚摸着Steve的大腿，在他的手指探进内裤的时候，Steve好不容易推开了他。

“这就是你说的重要的事？”Steve有些生气，“失踪了一个晚上，然后就是这个！？”

“不要反抗，Steve。”

Billy眼睛发红，他一把拉住了Steve的头发，逼迫他露出了整个夏天都没有晒过太阳的脖颈，低下头，咬住了他。

“你……放开！”显然脖子是Steve的弱点，他瞬间感到失去了大半的力气。他向后拉着Billy的衬衫想把身上的人拉开，但是——Billy的衬衫是从来不会好好扣好的，他一用力，Billy顺便就把衬衫脱了下来，露出了锻炼良好的上身。

“别急、Steve……”Billy靠近了他，在Steve耳边轻轻吹气，“我不想让你受伤，你乖一些。”

“你给我滚开！”

Steve挥拳，不偏不倚地打中了Billy的嘴角，这一拳本来不重，但是本来就存在的伤口因此裂开，一丝鲜血顺着Billy的嘴唇流了下来。

Billy伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，眼里射出有些凶狠的光芒，这个样子让Steve有些陌生。

——Billy在床上通常都很霸道，但是Steve从来没见过他露出这样的眼神。

“Billy……”

猛的抓住Steve，Billy再次咬住了他的嘴唇，按着他的肩膀将他按倒在了床上。

“你干什么，你疯了！”

Steve以前从未觉得Billy的力气那么大，他的挣扎居然都被尽数压制——他之前可是霍金斯高中的王啊！

Billy把Steve翻了个身，让他脸朝下趴在床上，用膝盖压着他的腿，手肘压着他的脊背，这让Steve动弹不得。正当他打算掀开Steve水手服的下摆时，突然一阵异样的感觉从背后传来，他转头看了看，背后空无一人。

“是错觉吗……”

“Billy！说真的，这一点都不好玩！”

觉察到背后的人动作停了下来，Steve挣扎着打算起身，但随即一个温暖的身体贴上了他的后背，体重又把他压向了床铺。

“你……”

感到自己的屁股正被一个坚硬的东西顶着，Steve脸色一白——他当然知道那个隔着布料都能感觉到温度的东西是什么——Billy是来真的！

随手抓起床边的一件衬衫，Billy把Steve的双手反绑了起来：“我必须这么做，Steve。”

轻轻顺着小腿的白袜一路摸到腰，Billy突然粗暴的脱下了Steve的海军裤以及内裤，Steve被突如其来的凉意刺激的缩了缩身子。

他有些害怕，这样的Billy让他感到陌生，他并不想在这样的情况下和Billy做爱。

“Billy，我觉得我们应该好好谈谈……啊！”

一头金色卷发的少年并没听他的话，Billy掀开了他的上衣，露出了Steve光滑的脊背，手从他身下绕到身前，摸上了他胸前的突起。

“啊……嗯……”被体重压制着，弱点被玩弄，Steve渐渐没了力气。

用指甲刮搔着Steve小小的乳头，直到它们在自己的手下挺立起来，Billy直起身，解开了自己的皮带。

听着身后的声音，Steve勉强转过头，看着Billy拉开裤链，露出还被内裤包裹着的鼓囊囊的一包，感到头皮有些发麻，挣扎着向前爬去。

可是这毫无用处。在挣扎中已经变的凌乱的水手服被拉到胸口的位置，头发也被汗水粘在脸上，Steve眼角发红，被Billy拉着脚踝轻易的拉回了自己身下。

“不……Billy，你先放开我，我们好好谈谈。”

“没有时间了，Steve。”

从床头柜拿出了润滑剂挤到手上，Billy一边掰开Steve的臀瓣，一边吻着他光裸的背，慢慢地将两只手指插进了Steve的秘处。

“天啊……！唔啊！”

Billy的手指动作着，另一只手从侧面伸到了Steve身下，握住了他半硬的器官，这样的刺激使Steve不得不抬高了屁股，这让Billy手上的抽插变得容易了许多。

“嗯嗯……唔……”

小小的呻吟从Steve的嘴角溢出，Billy撸动着他的柱身，时不时按揉着那两颗沉甸甸的圆球，前端流出的液体沾湿了Billy的手掌。

还穿着水手服的Steve看起来比他的实际年龄小了很多，在Billy的前后夹击下大腿根都有些抽搐。Billy毫不留情的刺激着Steve体内的敏感点，抠挖研磨，另一只手的手指指腹摩擦着前端液体流出的小口，Steve浑身颤抖，眼看就要达到高潮。

Billy此时突然停了下来，他撤出了手指，一把拉下自己的内裤，早已经硬起来的器官弹了出来，打在Steve的臀瓣上。

“Steve……”

Billy吐出一口气，一手托着Steve的大腿根，一手扶住自己的器官对准了他的臀缝。从折磨人的快感中稍微恢复了神智，被吊在高潮半空的Steve挣扎着，回头开口说道：“解开我的手，Billy·Hargrove！你要是就这么进来我就和你分手！”

“是吗？”Billy不置可否，缓缓地挺动腰肢，突然一用力，整根没入了Steve体内。

“嗯……！”

该死的，他没带套！

这一下结结实实的撞在了Steve最敏感的一点上，他发出了一声哀鸣，前端射出一股体液，弄脏了Billy的床铺。

高潮所带来的内壁收缩让Billy发出了满足的喘息，他扯了一个枕头垫在了Steve腹部，两只手把他的臀瓣掰开，用力的冲撞着，好像要把两个在外面晃荡的圆球都塞到Steve体内。

“Billy，你给我等着……”

刚高潮过的身体还很敏感，Steve受不了那么多的刺激，他的眼里充满了生理性的泪水，声音也带上了哭腔。

Billy深吸一口气，解开了Steve的手，就着连接的姿势把他翻了过来，让他和自己面对面。Steve小声的抽泣着，Billy把他的腿折到胸前，攻势放缓，慢慢折磨着他体内每一个有感觉的点。

“混蛋……！”

听着Steve颤抖的声音，Billy低下头，咬住了他的乳头，另一只手揉着另一边。Steve的身材很好，没有什么赘肉，殷红的乳珠在Billy的手下被揉捏、拉扯，可怜的挺立着。

“霍金斯中学的王，Steve，嗯？”Billy轻轻笑着，“要我说，你更像是那6个小孩的妈妈。你这里说不定真的能用呢。”狠狠捏了一把Steve的胸，Billy直起身，手再次覆上了Steve刚刚射过、还垂着头的器官。

“你给我闭嘴！你别以为今天的事就这么完了……啊唔！”

重重地撞了一下他体内最脆弱的地方，Billy用耳语一般的声音说：“今天过后，我们就是一体的，Steve。”

他挤压着Steve的器官，挺动腰肢，不断刺激着胸口，Steve只觉得深埋在体内的快感要全部被Billy逼出来。他顾不得咬住嘴唇，一时间房间中充满了淫乱的肉体撞击声、湿漉漉的水声以及呻吟喘息声。

“Billy，我不行了……”

Steve的小腹有些抽搐，预示着他将要第二次释放。Billy加快了手上的动作，每次都撞击在他的敏感点上，这让Steve弓起了背，觉得整个人都要燃烧起来一般，他下意识的夹紧了屁股，听到Billy一声闷哼，死死抵在了他的身体里。

Billy射在了他里面！在过于强烈的快感带走Steve的意识之前，这是他最后一个念头。

高潮过后的Billy没有马上离开Steve的身体，他又缓缓抽插了几下，黑色的血管在手臂上浮现出来。

身下的Steve已经晕了过去，头垂在一边，腹部慢慢爬上和Billy手臂上一模一样的黑线。

“我们从此是一体的了，Steve……”Billy喃喃地说，吻了吻他的唇，慢慢吮吸着那两片唇瓣，用舌头撬开牙齿，舔舐着他的舌尖。

“今夜还很长……”

Billy还埋在Steve体内，轻轻挺着腰：“它说我必须灌满你。”

今天，将是Steve·Harrington作为他自己存在的最后一个夜晚。

而从此刻开始，Billy·Hargrove和他也将再不分离。


End file.
